The Birthday Gift
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: A tale of innocence... being lost. As this was more or less one month after Elwood’s 18th birthday, Jake wanted to offer him a very special gift. Of course, he said nothing about it, just explaining it was a surprise. A nice surprise. Check this !


_Disclaimer : I do not own The Blues Brothers or the other characters of the films. But I'm forever thankful to Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi for bringing the blues to me, and to John Landis for getting the whole show on the road (literally). No money made on this, except the pleasure of writing it. So no need to sue me – unless I could meet the real Elwood ! ;-))_

_Set about 10 years prior to the 1980 film. Elwood just hit 18 and he has to leave the orphanage. So he went to live with his brother Jake, 3 years older than him.) _

♪ ♪ ♪

After a few days, Elwood had managed to find a job in the vicinity, in one of the numerous factories around. He was very happy to be reunited with his brother now, after the three lonesome years without him at his side. Like all the other boys turning 18, Jake had to leave the orphanage. Elwood was only 15 then and the separation had been very difficult between the two brothers, even though they knew that this situation was only temporary, time for the younger Blues brother to become of age. Fortunately, there was still Curtis and Elwood deepened his relationship with his surrogate father. Hence their special bond together.

Now time has come for Elwood to leave the orphanage. He was sad to leave Curtis but he promised him to come and visit him as often as possible, this time with Jake. He was also happy to leave the gloomy orphanage that had always been their home. The only home they had ever known. Nobody had wanted to adopt them as people always wanted one little boy – not two. As Elwood was always the nicest kid in town, parents-to-be wanted to adopt him, not Jake. So Elwood had developed a particular talent to make himself unbearable so that people eventually preferred to adopt another boy and leave him alone. At least, he was with his brother Jake, that was the most important thing for him in life.

Now the two brothers were together and they had sworn to each other that they would never, ever get separated from each other again. Well, sort of. From time to time, Jake had to stay in Joliet – hence his nickname, Joliet Jake. And Elwood had already had a taste of the Cook County slammer. But this was not so important to them both. Even less if they could be locked up together in the same joint, in the same cell.

But for the time being, they both had jobs in the factories around, for bucks, and they played on weekends in blues bars and clubs around Chicago. Life was great. They were together, they had the music on weekends, a bit of booze and sex, that was everything they needed as young men.

Well, talking about sex, Jake was the most concerned. He noticed how shy his brother could be with girls and quickly gathered that Elwood had never been with a woman before. _Time for him to become a man_, he thought. _He's 18, he's of age after all !_ So Jake came up with one of his usual schemes.

One evening they had no gigs, Jake decided to go out and asked Elwood to bring him to a place he knew downtown. In an area of disrepute, of course. The red district. Elwood knew his brother liked to go to brothels every now and then. He had never been to one – save to drive Jake there. He said nothing.

As this was more or less one month after Elwood's 18th birthday, Jake wanted to offer him a special gift. Of course, he said nothing about it, just explaining it was a surprise. Both young men entered the brothel Jake knew of, after parking the Bluesmobile along the curb not very far from the building. They were received by the joint owner, a big lady in her fifties. She greeted Jake in an almost maternal fashion that made Elwood think Jake was indeed a patron.

"Here's my little brother Elwood," Jake said as an introduction.

The lady watched Elwood carefully. Her charcoal gaze checked him head to toe in an almost lustful way that embarrassed him. She came to him and put a sweet hand on his cheek for a caress. Elwood's embarrassment became greater and he blushed, his gaze down.

"Come on, sweetheart," she said. Her tone said it all. She looked at Jake and winked at him. She had gathered that the young man in front of her had never been with a woman. Jake took her by the arm and dragged her a bit further. Elwood remained alone at the counter. He would have fled the place at once but his brother was here. Though he was a virgin, he had understood immediately what kind of place this was – he was a virgin but he was not stupid.

When Jake was out of earshot from his younger sibling, he got closer to the landlady. "Listen, my little brother here, he had never been with a woman before…"

"I had gathered that," the lady said with a smile. "I can see it at once."

"He's just past 18, you know, I'd like to offer him something real special for his birthday, though it's a bit late."

"Oh I see what kind of gift you wanna offer him !" the lady said. "You want one of my girls to take away his… innocence, don't you ?"

Jake grinned broadly. "Yeah, that's it. I'm ready to pay for one of your girls to make a man of him. So ?"

The lady stared in the void, as if thinking. "I've got a girl that is an expert at that. A lovely hazel-haired girl with green eyes, plump with everything a man loves."

"Yeah, that's okay, thank you !" Jake said while thinking he would like to have the girl for himself too, according to the tasty description given by the pimp.

"Alright, then. Listen, Jake, I can offer you half price for your brother if you buy also one of my girls here for tonight. Is it a deal ?"

Jake considered the proposal. "Yeah, sure it's a deal." He handed her the money for both him and his brother. The lady promised to bring him the girl for Elwood while he, Jake, could chose by himself among the girls. Jake asked her to choose for him, he trusted her judgment. They both came back to the bar lounge where Elwood was sitting, deep in his reflections. His face lit up when he saw his brother. He smiled at him, out of relief. Jake sat beside him.

"Err… El, are you okay ?" Jake began. He hoped the girl promised for Elwood would show up quickly.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm fine… But what… what am I supposed to do here ?" he asked, aware his question was somewhat silly. What was a man in a brothel supposed to do after all !

"Listen, El… I know I'm late for your birthday present… but… never too late to… well, better now than never, don't you think ?"

"Jake, if you wanted to throw a party down here, thank you, but I don't think this is the right place, huh ? We could have done so in one of the blues bars where we usually play… with some of our friends… after a gig or whatever."

Sometimes, Elwood was very good at making things even more difficult. Jake sighed inside himself, praying for the girl to arrive. Surely in front of her, Elwood would be enthusiastic, like he had himself felt when hearing her description by the pimp.

"Err… well… huh…" Jake was lucky. His prayers were answered. The girl was now in front of them, dressed up with fine black lingerie and stockings, in a very sexy attire and attitude. She was literally gorgeous. What a nice birthday present for his little brother ! Jake was proud of his idea while promising himself he would ask for her one day he would come back here.

Jake decided they all three would sit down in one corner of the lounge, a bit away from the rest of the clients, seeking intimacy. The two brothers let her sit between them. The girl sat there, smiling at them sweetly.

"I'm called Daisy and you two ?"

"I'm Jake and this is my little brother Elwood," Jake said in relief. He hoped the pimp lady had explained the girl which one of the Blues brother had to lose his innocence… Well, Jake was sure the girl would not get it wrong, as both brothers had such different attitudes in front of women.

Daisy got it alright. Her boss had given her the name of Elwood, the young man to be taken care of. She turned her attention to him at once and put a daring hand on his knee. Elwood felt weird, he had never been so close to a woman so scantily clad and he felt embarrassed for her. Or for himself, he could not have said.

They chatted all three together for a few minutes. Daisy was watching Elwood carefully, assessing him. He was tall, had handsome features, a lovely mouth. Although she made it a point not to kiss clients, she could make an exception for this one. And he was a virgin. That thrilled her – like every time she had to take away a young man's innocence.

Another girl arrived – obviously for Jake this time. He smiled at her, he had already had sex with her some time before. He welcomed her with a grin and gestured her to sit down by him. The girl sat down – on his lap directly. She was dressed up lightly too and she began to tease Jake. Daisy got much closer to Elwood who looked at his brother with panic on his face. He had just gathered what kind of present his brother had bought him. There was nothing he could do against. He could not but accept.

♪ ♪ ♪

Without knowing how, Elwood found himself in a room upstairs with Daisy. She had removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and begun to unbutton his shirt. At one moment, her hand slid itself in his pants, caressing him in a very sensitive area. Elwood took her wrist in his hand as if to stop her.

"You never been with a woman before ?" she asked directly though she knew the answer.

Elwood lowered his head and nodded 'no'.

"How old are you ?"

"I'm eighteen," he whispered.

Daisy removed her hand from his pants and took his hand. She put it on her chest, as if she wanted him to caress her. "Don't you worry. We've got time for each other. I'll show you, ain't that difficult. I'm sure you're gonna like it. All men do."

Elwood looked at her. She removed his hat and stroked his hair. Then suddenly, she kissed his mouth very tenderly. He could not but give in to her. Soon he put his both hands around her waist to drag her closer to him. She let him do.

The kiss ended. Daisy looked at him. "You don't need any lesson about kissing, Elwood. You're already doing fine," she said with a smile. For sure, she would kiss that client – he could kiss, she felt thrilled by his kiss.

Elwood smiled shyly. He felt a bit more relaxed. "But lemme show you the rest," Daisy said. She got rid of his tie, his shirt and began to unfasten his belt and unzip his pant fly. Elwood tensed up but he had to reckon he liked this moment. He let her do. His pants fell on his ankles. She made him sit down on the bed and sat on his lap. "Now, Elwood, just help me remove my garments," she said.

He complied though he had never done this before. He fumbled with the lingerie but managed to remove the whole thing. She had removed her shoes in the meantime. Now she was naked in front of him, saved for her panties and her stockings. She took his hand in hers and put it on one of her breasts for a caress.

That was the first time Elwood was touching a woman there. He felt aroused suddenly. Violently. He pushed her on the bed and laid himself on her, taking her mouth with his for a deep kiss. Daisy let him do, giving in to his embrace. He would prove to be an eager student.

After a few minutes spent like that, kissing madly, Daisy decided to take the hand again. She was the teacher ! She broke the kiss and rolled over Elwood. She removed his glasses and her lips parted when she discovered his gaze. His eyes were of two different colors, one blue, the other hazel.

"You're so cute, Elwood," was all she could say. Something in the young man moved her a lot. He was cute indeed, but there was more than that. This one, for sure, had a look of youthfulness and innocence that would remain long after he would have lost them both. A look that men usually lost shortly after their teenage years. She could have bet on that. She smiled at him.

Elwood felt embarrassed without his shades. He felt naked without them. He lowered his gaze, which fell on her plump breasts. He blushed.

"How old are you… Daisy ?" he managed to utter though.

"I'm twenty-eight," she replied. Something in her mind and heart screamed at her that she was old enough to take his innocence but definitely too old to have a love affair with him. She remembered the reason why she was alone with him in this room. She moved a bit away from him and her hand rested on his briefs. Faster than lightning, she slid a daring hand in his briefs. Elwood was about to protest when she put a finger on his mouth to keep him quiet. "No, lemme do, Elwood. You'll see, you're gonna like it, can promise you that."

Elwood could not but surrender. She uncovered his maleness and caressed it gingerly. Elwood realized then he was already hard. Painfully hard. He blushed even more. But he could not deny it. He desired her like mad now. His whole body was claiming her.

After a minute or two spent caressing him there, Daisy decided time was up for another game. She put his maleness into her mouth, licking the tip gently first. It became even harder. She looked at the outcome and smiled happily. That was promising. Curiously enough, she thought about Jake, the other brother. _If both brothers are fit the same, I'd like to have a taste of him ! _Then, to Elwood's surprise, she took the whole thing in her mouth, taking her time to suck it with delight.

That was almost unbearable for Elwood. He moaned – his first moan of pleasure in sex. He had a last thought for Jake. For once, his elder brother's idea was a real good idea indeed, he had to admit. He had a grateful thought for him before returning back to the ecstasy that was slowly but surely taking over him.

After a few minutes of oral sex, Daisy stopped and watched the effect on her pupil. Elwood had his eyes closed, as if asleep. But she knew he was not sleeping. His features were relaxed, increasing the impression of innocence on his face. He gathered she had stopped a few seconds later and opened his eyes on her.

"Why did you stop ?" he asked her.

"Don't you wanna know what's going on after ? That's the most interesting part now."

Elwood smiled and caressed her face. Daisy closed her eyes in appreciation – he promised to be tender and caring too. She even thought that the woman he would love and marry one day, would be real lucky to have him. She came back to reality.

"Now, Elwood, you're gonna lemme do. Remove the rest of your garments, please." Saying so, she removed her panties and stockings in a very sensual way, while he complied in silence. She was now fully naked and so he was. She straddled him and got comfortable on his body.

Daisy gave him a kiss or two. "Now, you just have to put your hands on my hips, I'll take care of the rest, okay ?" He nodded in obedience. "You'll see, it's gonna be very, very pleasant." Elwood knew what was to happen next. He had his maleness against her belly, she was rubbing herself against it, her legs spread apart his own.

Daisy took his maleness in her hand and guided it into her vagina. Then she lowered herself down on it. Unexpectedly for her, she uttered a sigh of pleasure. As for Elwood, the sensation hit him full force. That sensation of entering something flexible and tight, wet and hot, rough and sweet, all this at the same time… that was almost incredible. He let out a moan that became a grunt when she went along his cock up and down.

The sensation was so powerful that he wanted to go faster and faster. Elwood grabbed her waist and suddenly, he rolled on her, taking his place, thrusting deep and hard in her. At the same time, he took her lips with his, his tongue searching hers in her mouth with passion. Daisy gave in, surprised by his move.

She felt he was about to come. "Slow down, honey," she said gently to his ear. "Slow down…" Elwood complied and he thrust in her still deep but more gently. "Slow down… one day, you'll deflower a girl and you'd better be careful not to hurt her," Daisy explained patiently in a whisper.

Hearing that, Elwood stopped to look at her. "Did I hurt you ?" he asked, anxiety in his voice.

Daisy smiled at him. He was so sweet and tender ! "No, I'm no more a virgin but..." She stopped and turned her gaze away. Elwood took her face in his hand to compel her to look at him. But doing so, he stroked her cheek. Their gazes met and he suddenly understood. He could read on her face that her first time with a man, her first encounter with sex, had not been a happy one.

"Hurting you… is the last thing I want," he whispered gently. "Daisy… I want to hold you… to kiss you… to squeeze you… to please you… I love you, Daisy." His voice had a very determined tone. "I love you, Daisy," he repeated again.

She closed her eyes. He was not the first boy she would have made a man of. But he was the first one to tell her such a thing. She was just a prostitute. She could not be loved. But at the same time, she could forget her condition between his arms. "Love me, Elwood. Make me come," she said before taking his mouth for a deep kiss. He resumed thrusting in her, first gently, then harder and harder. She was clinging to him, avid for pleasure. She opened her thighs wide to welcome him, inviting him to take her like mad. Elwood went on, carried away by passion, sensuality, pleasure, an indescribable chaos of sensations and feelings swirling in his soul and heart, taking him away like ashes in the wind.

Elwood came eventually, but after making sure Daisy had had her fair share of pleasure. He had intuitively felt she had come when she had let out a deep moan, coming from the innermost parts of her throat, when she had gripped his shoulders with her hands, planting her nails in his flesh, which had aroused him even more. When most of all, she had shouted "Elwoooood !" at the supreme moment, his first name dying on her lips as she was coming back slowly from nowhere, like ashes falling down to earth.

They finished their lovemaking with deep kisses. Elwood was happy to have had sex but he was even more to have made his lovely partner happy too. "I love you, Daisy," he said again.

She said nothing. She could feel it, he was the kind of man to be sentimental. She even thought he would be the kind of man to suffer later because of women – not one to make women suffer. She moved away from him and began to put on back her sexy lingerie and her stockings.

Elwood looked at her, amorously. He did not want to part from her. He rose from bed and went behind her to hug her. He kissed her on the neck, his hands grasping her breasts. "I love you, Daisy," he murmured between two kisses.

She went on dressing up, without a word. "When can I see you again ?" Elwood asked. Hearing this, she turned herself to him, her eyes in his.

"Elwood… Elwood… listen… I'm just… well… I'm just a prostitute, you know…"

"So what ?" he asked stubbornly. "I don't care. I want to see you again. I want to love you again. I love you." He was perfectly aware she was just a prostitute. A woman his brother Jake had bought him as a gift for his 18th birthday.

"All I'm saying is… I don't think that's a good idea, Elwood," Daisy said, sadness in her voice.

"I don't care, Daisy. For me, you're a woman. I just don't care what you're doing for bucks. I love you. You could be… my girlfriend."

Daisy could see and read in his eyes that the young man was really in love with her now. It happened sometimes with virgin young men. Especially with the sentimental type. Like Elwood. She caressed his cheek. "Listen, Elwood. I don't think that's a good idea. Forget it."

Elwood would not take that answer for a 'no'. "What about giving it a shot ?" he insisted before kissing her on the forehead. Elwood could be so sweet, so loving, so tender. And very convincing too. Her resistance weakened and even fell down.

"Okay, let's give it a try," Daisy agreed. "I have so many other things to show you, Elwood !" she said jokingly.

The young man's face beamed with joy. He hugged her against him, almost taking the breath out of her, squeezing her like mad, making her swirl around in his arms. They ended up kissing very tenderly yet passionately.

They dressed up again and went downstairs, back to the lounge where they had met. Jake was waiting there, a glass of beer in his hand. But before that, they had exchanged their contact details so that they could see each other again. Daisy doubted this love affair could really last but she had nothing to lose to have a good time with a young, tender lover that she could educate further in things of life.

She left him at the entrance of the lounge. She had seen that Elwood's elder brother was already there, waiting for him. She exchanged a last gaze with Elwood. He smiled at her. She replied by licking her lips in a sensual manner that made Elwood feel he was really a man now.

Elwood went to his brother who greeted him with a grin. Jake felt good, he had gotten laid and he was satisfied up to the next time – which would come soon, he knew it. He had enjoyed a girl that knew how to handle a man. Now he was looking at his younger sibling, questions in his eyes, also trying to get his first impressions.

Once they were outside the building, in the street, they walked side by side, silently. But Jake could not hold it any longer. "So, Elwood, how do you feel _now_ ?"

Elwood looked at his brother, his head turning suddenly towards him. "What ?"

"Come on, Elwood ! That girl… the gift… how do you feel now… now that you're a man ?!"

_This is it_, Elwood thought. He did not want to tell his brother he had fallen in love with a prostitute. He did not want to tell him they would see each other again. He did not want to tell him everything right now. He needed time to assimilate what had just happened in his life.

"Well, Jake… that's not easy to tell but…" Elwood began, fumbling with words. At the orphanage, he was the silent one of the pair.

"But what ?" Jake insisted. "At least… did you like my birthday gift ?"

The mention of the birthday gift offered a convenient opening. "Yep. Very much. I loved it very much, Jake, thank you. That was a nice gift indeed," Elwood said to cut short any attempt from Jake to know more. Jake perceived in his brother's tone that he would not say anything more for the time being. "Yeah, that was a nice gift, Jake."

For sure, one gift Elwood would remember and treasure for the rest of this life.

♪ THE END ♪

© Copyright 2007 - Delilah Kelley


End file.
